If He'd Stayed Dead
by valagator
Summary: H A R R Y P O T T E R...what if he'd stayed dead... (Character death, sadness.)


A loud roar was heard from the forest. Everyone stood still, wands raised. I was wishing that the cheer meant good news... but I knew that it wasn't... I knew that a great triumph had come to the Death Eaters.

A few other brave souls gathered at a window, watching the edge of the forest for the procession of black-robed followers that were soon to come. Something had gone wrong. Harry... he just had to be okay...

"Ron... Hermione..." I whispered. Though hundreds of people were packed into the room, you could hear the words louder than they would have been if I had screamed them.

Two people appeared at my side. My older brother, looking bleak and bloodied, and his best friend, looking torn up and angered. Ron had put his scarred hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be alright." Ron said, though I knew he didn't even believe that himself.

Soon enough they started to been seen mixed in-betwixt the thinning trees; hundreds of figures shrouded in onyx robes. The first to exit the forest was Voldemort, who had a look of great happiness on his face.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort yelled so all could hear, his voice magnified by a million. A weight dropped into my stomach: it just couldn't be true...

"We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone." He turned to a large figure who I know was Hagrid, and gestured to the form in his arms.

I nearly screamed, but Hermione covered my mouth. It looked as if she was suppressing her own urge to do the same. I fought my way out of her grip and ran out the door of the welcoming hall, which was where we were all congregated.

I could see him clearly; his glasses crooked on his nose, blood pouring from several gashes, and a distinctly lightning bolt shaped mess of blood was covering his forehead. I could see the hole in his shirt where the spell hit; right over his heart.

I didn't care anymore.

"NOOO! Harry!" I screamed, fighting my urge to burst into tears. Voldemort laughed maniacally.

"Stupid girl! Did you ever believe that this... this boy, was going to save you?" He said as he poked Harry in the chest with his wand. I wanted to rip that godforsaken wand from his snowy-white grip. I wanted to break it into a billion pieces, just as he did to my heart when he killed Harry.

By this time the rest of the rebellion had left the school, my father, Ron, and Hermione at my side. My father was pretty much holding me back; I wanted nothing more than to kill him.

Voldemort turned to his followers with a deathly grin.

"Harry Potter is dead!" He exclaimed, and all the death eaters laughed. He turned back to us. "Now, your faith, lies" he pointed to himself "in me."

"Come, join me, if you wish to not die and excruciating death." He said, holding his arms wide. No one stepped forward. Lucius Malfoy beckoned for Draco to join him and his mother... he did it begrudgingly. Soon after, Neville stepped forward.

"And who might you be, young man?" Voldemort asked.

"Neville Longbottom." He said in a hardly audible voice. The death eaters cackled.

"Well Neville, I'm sure we could find a place for you amongst our ranks." Voldemort replied, calmly.

"I've got something to say." Neville said. Voldemort looked taken back.

"Well I'm sure we'd all be glad to hear it." And at that, Neville launched into a speech, during which I swear I could've seen Harry twitch in Hagrid's arms.

"Because you're wrong!" Neville finished with, drawing the sword from the sorting hat and holding it in front of him. I looked at Harry, still lying limp in Hagrid's arms, and I knew... I knew it was all up to us.

A battle cry arose from our ranks, and soon enough we were all fighting again. At some point during the battle, Neville managed to kill Nagini, the last horcrux. Spells were flying past me as I fought without thinking, my mind still locked in a state of shock.

I saw Voldemort, dueling Professors, and I knew that it was my job. I had to avenge Harry. Soon enough, Ron and Hermione were at my side. We all looked at each other, and at the same time, said the same two words:

"For Harry."

And we plunged into battle. We sent curses and jinxes flying, and soon enough we had overpowered him; we had overpowered Lord Voldemort.

I stepped up to him, kicking his wand away when he tried to reach for it. I hefted the Basilisk fang in my hand.

"You killed Harry. So I'll kill you." I said without emotion. "Tom Riddle." And with that, I plunged the gang into the place where his heart should've been.

-t.s-

Ron, Hermione and I walked straight to Hagrid after the rest of the Death Eaters had dispersed. Hagrid was now sitting on the ground with the dead Harry cradled gently in his giant arms, with huge tears rolling down his face.

"H-Harry..." He said through his tears. I wanted to cry myself. I kneeled down in front of Hagrid, and took Harry's face in my hands. I messily wiped the blood away, and looked at him.

His eyes were closed peacefully, as if he were only asleep after another adventure. I had kissed his forehead gently, it being cold in death did not stop me.

I could hear the ragged sobs of Ron and Hermione behind me as fat tears ran down my own face. A crowd had gathered around us, all weeping for a lost hero.

"You died a hero, Harry.." I cry. "You died so that the rest of us could live." I held his cold hand "I will always love you, Harry James Potter."

I said the same words at his funeral. Thousands of Wizards and Witches came to pay their respects to the Boy who Lived, The Chosen One, or whatever they wanted to call him.

I looked at Harry in his open coffin, his lightly smiling face that I had known so well. I had no idea at the time how difficult life would be without him.

Ron stood from his place in the front row and walked onto the dais to join me. He had tears rolling down his face as he brought out Harry's wand; Holly, Phoenix feather, and the brother of the wand that killed him.

"You were like a brother to me, Harry. You will always be a part of my family." He sobbed, and placed the wand into the open casket, in Harry's cold hands. "If there was a way for me to trade places with you I would in an instant." He said.

Hermione stood and took Ron's hand.

"You were the reason I came out of my shell, Harry." She said. "Maybe we could've brought you back... there may have been something." She said. She turned to the large audience.

"I think we can all agree that Harry was a hero..." She took something from her pocket, and looked down at it, smiling slightly. I looked over her shoulder with Ron, and gasped. It was a picture of Harry, in his quidditch robes back in his first year. His smiling face looked back at us, and he waved, broom in hand at us. Hermione used her wand and magnified it, so that the audience could see it.

"This was the beginnings of a new hope. He sacrificed everything for us. He deserves nothing but honor. And that's what he will get." She said. I turned back to the coffin.

"Goodbye, Harry." I said.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed my story! Please review!


End file.
